The Izzy Show
by DaddysPrincessXXXX
Summary: Based on CharlieHarperFan88's The Justin Show, Izzy McGrandy hosts a new comedy show. With Funny sketches staring Izzy, Courtney, Geoff, Duncan, Brige and many more! Please R&R you'll Love it :
1. Introduction

**Okay, I got the Idea from ****CharlieHarperFan88****, The author of The Justin Show and many other funny and Romantic HXJ stories. The show will be hosted by Izzy and co-hosted by Courtney, Geoff, Duncan, Bridgette and many many more!**

**The Big Voice**: Here in Sunny California, The Next Big show to hit your screens shoots there very first season! Welcome all to THE IZZY SHOW!

(Crowd Cheers)

Staring…

**Little Miss Law girl…COURTNEY GARCIAA**

(Shows Image of Courtney in a yellow and Black 'kill Bill' suit with a samurai sword, doing

a karate kick in mid air)

**Canada's missing its Criminal… DUNCAN MYERS**

(Shows image of Duncan Shooting towards you, with two neon green pistols)

**The Life of the Party… GEOFF BRANDY**

(Shows Image of Geoff jumping through fire rings on his skate board.)

**All the way from Canada's Seas…BRIDGETTE WHITE**

(Shows image of Bridgette, in the water, hitting a shark on the nose with a dead fish)

**Asia's Class A bitch…HEATHER WILSON **

(Shows Image of Heather, Smiling evilly pouring hot water down Alejandro's pants)

**The American Fat boy…OWEN BAXSTER**

(Shows image of Owen, in a red and black bikini, doing a hot model pose and pouting)

Also Staring: **Noah, Cody, Lindsay, Trent, LeShawna, Gwen and the entire Total Drama Cast!**

**Owen**: Don't forget the star of our show!

**The Big voice: IZZY MCGRANDY!**

(Izzy Cartwheels on stage in a short neon green dress. She had green bangles and anklets and lots of rich green ink tattoos on her body. Her hair is tied up in a curly pony tail and her makeup is all sparkly and beautiful)

**Izzy:** HEY EVERYONE! Welcome to my kick ass comedy Show!

(CROWD CHEERS MADLY)

**I know it's another story! I'm Sorry! But I was Reading 'The Justin Show: Summer Spectacular' and it's totally inspired me! Anyway, any request, ideas or fan mail, Just review or PM me (: xxx**


	2. The Annoyance

The Big Voice: Welcome to the Izzy Show! Today Izzy will star in her very first sketch with other famous Total Drama friends! With out further ado, IZZY MCGRANDY!

Izzy: Thanks Big Voice! Today I will be in my first sketch THE ANNOYANCE! SO SUITS ME! So here I present The Annoyance written and directed by DaddysPrincessXXXX!

Staring:

Izzy McGrandy as Izzy

Owen Baxster as Owen AKA Fat guy

Noah as McDonalds Worker

Tyler Finn as Tyler AKA Jock

Bridgette White as Bridgette or Girl

…and Lindsay Tyson as Manger

THE ANNOYANCE

Izzy walks into McDonalds, She stands in a fairly short queue.

"Oh Come ON!" She moaned whilst tapping her foot impatiently.

She poked A fat boy called Owen in the back.

"I think you should leave" She said.

"What? Why?" Owen whined.

"Look at you! You're HUGE! Why don't you go to that organic place down the street, Or maybe go to Wendy's, I know its still fatty foods but it's a good hour walk up a big hill…" Izzy blabbed. Owens bottom lip began to tremble and he ran out the door crying.

"Haaaaaa" Izzy sighed "Makin' the world a better place!"

She moved a couple of paces forward and stood behind a blonde girl.

She poked her in the back and then pulled back sharply and acted like nothing had happened.

"Ow" Bridgette whipped round and glared at Izzy as she rubbed her sore back.

"Easy" Izzy smiled "Like this" She poked her in the arm, really hard.

"Not How, Ow!" Bridgette said rather annoyed.

"Are you Ok, Who hurt you?" Izzy asked clearly not getting the situation.

"OH GOSH!" Bridgette groaned.

"Manger Assistance requested!" Izzy called.

Lindsay stepped onto the scene. She looked dumbstruck, she stood up straight and stiff, her eyes fixed on the camera.

"What. Seems. To. Be. The. Problem?" She talked like a robot.

Izzy rolled her eyes but continued.

"She is being mean to me" Izzy whined like a baby.

"I. am. Afraid. I. am. Going. To .have. to. Ask. You. To. Leave" Lindsay said again, not moving or taking her eyes of the camera.

Bridgette was escorted to the door and thrown out.

"Byeeee" Izzy called as she moved up nearly to the front of the line.

"What are you doing?" Izzy asked a jock dressed in red.

"Excuse me?" Tyler asked a little confused.

"What are you doing?" Izzy repeated.

"getting lunch…" Tyler said a little freaked out.

"But its bad for you and you look like a jock or a footballer or a basket ball player or a tennis player or a baseball player or a gymnastic or dancer or a runner or a guy bowler or a guy that plays baseball or…" Izzy was cut off by Tyler.

"Forget it" He told the worker. "Its not worth it" Tyler stormed out.

Noah, The Cashier stood and did nothing but frown.

"I'll take that" She picked up Tyler's order. "Can I ask you a question?" She asked.

"Sure, But make it quick" Noah sighed.

"Ok, Do you get discounts, No wait, Is this your favourite place to eat at? Wait I changed my mind, Did you…Wait I got it Do you gob in the food?"

Noah grabbed his coat and walked out the door.

"I'm on my break!" He called.

**Izzy**: Ha-ha that was fun to do!

**Tyler, Owen and Bridgette**: speak for yourself!

**Izzy**: Well tune in next time when you'll hear Owen say…

**Owen:** Where's my little buddy Noah?

**Hope you liked it; don't forget to send in Fan mail! Just PM me or write it in your review!**


	3. Super Nanny

**The Big Voice**: Welcome to THE IZZY SHOW….Errm With Owen

**Owen:** Errm… Hi Everyone, Owen here, Izzy is a bit busy right now, So it looks like Me, Duncan, Geoff and Bridgette will have to take over until she gets back. But Izzy did say she would say Hi, So…Big Voice?

**The Big Voice:** IZZY MCGRANDY!

**-Her Dressing Room-**

**Izzy**: Hey guys, Sorry that I cant host right now, I am way to busy looking after my VERY FIRST fan letter! From one of my biggest fans, NerdyBarista, This is the most precious thing to me…AHHH OWEN STOP!

**Owen:** *With Izzy's fan letter in his mouth* What?

**Izzy:** OWEN YOU BIG OAF THAT'S MY FAN LETTER!

**Owen:** I thought it was sugar paper…

**Izzy:** NO! I guess I can do the Show now but YOU! Mr, Have to be Uter!

**Owen:** Aww Ok

**-Back on stage- **

**Bridgette:** Well it looks like Izzy is here to do the SUPER NANNIE SKETCH!

**-Super Nannie Sketch Staring:-**

**IZZY MCGRANDY as Izzy, nanny, or big meanie pants**

**OWEN BAXSTER as Uter or the Fat Kid**

**LINDSAY TYSON as Spoilt brat**

**GEOFF BRANDY as dad or Jimmy**

…**And BRDGETTE WHITE as Mum or Bianca **

**The Big voice**: In America, Texas, Super Nanny Izzy McGrandy takes on her biggest challenge yet, the 3rd most dysfunctional family in the USA. Can she turn their life around?

"Hey everyone, I'm Izzy, The super nanny and this is the family I'll be working with:

Jimmy Hicksum!"

Geoff comes on stage wearing some blue dungarees, a straw hat and his hair looks a total mess. "Howdy Ya'll" Jimmy (Geoff) yelled.

"Bianca Beshank!" Izzy announced.

Bridgette comes on stage wearing a checker red and white shirt that's tied up at the front, a straw hat and some dark blue skinny jeans.

"Brandean Hicksum" Izzy called.

Lindsay comes on stage dancing in the same top as Bridgette, only green and blue, dark grey skinny jeans and her hair tied up in the pony tail on top of her head. She also was wearing lots of jewellery.

"…And Uter Hicksum" Owen comes on stage wearing a white t-shirt with brown dungarees that are WAY too small for him.

"So…" Izzy started "Who do you dislike the most in this family?"

Jimmy (Geoff) raised his hand.

"Yes Jimmy?" Izzy asked.

Jimmy pointed to Uter. "Da Boys a gannet! He eats me outta house and home!"

Uter stuck out his bottom lip and pointed to Brandean (Lindsay).

"Its her that wastes the money!" He whined. "She spends Mommas money on Jewellery!" Brandean stood glaring at Uter.

"You need to work out more chubby" She yelled as she poked him in the eye with a piece of wheat.

"Ow Lindsay, That hurt" Owen hissed.

"You said I waste my money on jewellery!" She yelled again.

"Lindsay" Bridgette took the blondes arm "Its part of the sketch!"

"Your wearing the same as me!" Lindsay cried, not listing to any of them.

"Lindsay!" Owen groaned as she declared a show down with Bridgette.

"It looks better on me any ways" Lindsay turned round and held her nose up hair.

Bridgette's eyes were fixed on the dumb blonde. "IM GONNA KILL YOU!" Bridgette dived for Lindsay but Geoff held her back.

Lindsay stood with her mouth open wide and her hands on her hips.

"you want to fight surfer girl!" Lindsay yelled "Then bring it on!"

Owen grabbed hold of Lindsay. She tried her best to wriggle out and she didn't get very far with clawing at his arms.

"YOU WANNA PIECE OF ME!" Bridgette yelled.

"No Honey I want it all!" Lindsay screamed.

Izzy slowly stepped in front of the Camera.

".commercial" She hissed to the camera.

**Okay and that's the end of the Izzy show today…LOL cat fight…Anyway see you al again next weekend! Maybe…**


	4. Fan Mail

THE BIG VOICE: Welcome your Host, IZZY MCGANDY

Izzy: Thanks big voice, So Today is fanmail time, When I get praise from all of you and make myself feel great!

Courtney: What about us?

Izzy: Yeah Yeah, These guys too.

Courtney: Thanks

Izzy: Right, Ok So lets get on, Owen the first letter?

Owen: Ok here it is Izzy

Dear Izzy,

Besides Owen, Who is the hottest guy on TDWT?

Izzy: Well thats easy, Definatly Alejandro!

Crowd: OOOOOOooooOOOO

Alejandro: Erm Thanks . . . I Think

Owen: Ok Ok Next Letter now!

Izzy: God keep your knickers on . . .

Dear Courtney,

On a scale of 1 - 10, How HOT is Duncan

Courtney: I Dont have to answer that!

Duncan: Yes you do Princess, Or do the dare . . .

Courtney: Oh yeah, Whats that?

(Duncan whispers in her ear . . .)

Courtney: EWW NO . . . Ok, Fine I'll do the question, I guess 8. . .

Crowd: OOOOOOOooooooooOOOOOO

DXC Fans in Crowd: YAYYYYYY WOOOOOOO YAYYYY

DXG Fans in Crowd: BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Izzy: Haha, Befor Courtney goes even redder, Next Question Owen

Owen: Okiee Dokiee

Dear Izzy

I dare you and some TDI girls to dress up as popstars and go around new york!

Izzy: OOOOOHHH FUN! Errm, Katie, Gwen and Bridgette, Lets suite up!

(They leave and Owen takes Over)

Owen: We will get to see the girls do there thing soon but now, Next letter!

Dear Heather,

I dare you to KISS Duncan

Heather: AGIAN?

Courtney: No! Errm I mean COOTIES

DXC Fans in Crowd: NOOOOOOOO

Dirty Fans: doitdoitdoitdoit doitdoitdoitdoit doitdoitdoitdoit

Heather: Oh Well (KISSES DUNCAN)

Crowd: 

Duncan: Not bad Bitch

Courtney: DUNCAN! Fine I change his score to 5!

Duncan: What? Dosent that turn you on?

Courtney: NO!

Owen: Ok Ok, Lets see Izzy and the girls.

-In New York-

People: OMG LINDSAY LOHAN

Izzy(Lindsay): Oh Hiiiiii

People: Is that Katy Perry!

Bridgette(Katy): Hey Guys, Living the Teenage dreamm!

People: Is that Kelly? From the Xfactor?

Katie(Kelly): Yo, Dont need to scream, I am just like you!

People: She is so right . . . WAIT JESSE J! ! !

Gwen (Jesse): Haaha, Please No Photos!

Cops: Hey? Are you guys a little young to be these international popstars?

Izzy: RUNNNNNNNNN

-In the studio-

Owen: HAHA Well, Thats it for this week!

Duncan and Heather: BYEEE (MAKES OUT)

Courtney: See yaa 


End file.
